(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display panel and, more particularly, the present invention relates to a display panel that executes an array test.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (“LCDs”) are a type of flat panel display that is frequently used as a display device. A liquid crystal display typically includes two display panels on which field generating electrodes, such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode, are disposed, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two display panels. The liquid crystal display applies voltages to the field generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer. As a result, the alignment of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer, and thus the polarization of light incident to the liquid crystal layer, is controlled to display an image on the liquid crystal display.
After manufacturing the liquid crystal display, an array test is performed to determine whether pixels in the liquid crystal display operate normally or if there is a defect, such as a disconnection. After the array test, test lines used for the array test are electrically separated from signal lines of the liquid crystal display.
However, the separated test lines are exposed outside the liquid crystal display, and the separated test lines are thereby often damaged, such as from corrosion due to heat or moisture from outside the liquid crystal display, for example. Moreover, this damage can be transmitted to the signal lines of the liquid crystal display.